Foxy
| jva=Bin Shimada| eva= | extra1=| extra2=| bounty= | devil fruit= | }} Foxy the Silver Fox (銀ギツネのフォクシー Gin-gitsune no Fokushī) is the captain of the Foxy Pirates. Personality Foxy is a cheater and trickster, who participates in the Davy Back Fight, a contest between pirate crews where the winning team can steal crew members from the losing team. Most members of Foxy's crew joined him because he won them in this contest. However, they seem to be genuinely enthusiastic about being in the Foxy pirates, and wholeheartedly cheer on their crewmates and captain in the Davy Back Fight. Though he acts supremely confident most of the time and seems quite fond of himself, Foxy is extremely sensitive to insults or criticism. Any offensive words from others cause him to instantly become depressed, and he usually ends up losing his footing and falling to the ground, barely supporting himself with his arms, while a black cloud suddenly appears over his head. Luckily for Foxy, all it takes is a few kind words from anybody to perk him up again. In the anime, Nami and Usopp used this weakness to their advantage by alternately hurling insults and compliments at Foxy non-stop, leaving him emotionally (as well as physically) paralysed and unable to help his team during the roller race. History Originally in the manga, when Foxy's crew faces Luffy and the Straw-Hat Crew, they play two three-match games. In the first game, the Donut Race, the Straw-Hats lose Tony Tony Chopper to Foxy. In the second round, Groggy Ring, Zoro and Sanji manage to beat their opponents and thus win back Chopper and with great aplomb the final round, Combat, Luffy triumphs over Foxy. He then decides to take Foxy's flag as his prize, instead of taking a crew mate. However in the anime, in the second round after Sanji and Zoro win, Luffy picks a horse that Foxy had stolen which is given to the horses original owner, leaving Chopper with Foxy. In the final round of the game, Luffy wins again, and reclaims Chopper. Unfortunately, Luffy stupidly accepts another round of games, and barely loses the first two matches, along with Chopper and Nico Robin, respectively. In desperation, Nami makes a deal with Foxy that who ever wins would take 500 people from the other captain's team. While the Straw Hats do not have nearly enough people, the deal allows Foxy to claim the Straw Hats' children and all descendants as his crewmate until he has enough people (which has Sanji wondering what his child would look like with fantasy's on having a child with Nami). In the final game, a duel between captains, Monkey D. Luffy wins and takes Foxy's pirate flag, along with Chopper, Robin, and 497 of Foxy's 499 subordinates, which he accepts, then dismisses. When he realizes that the Foxy logo is on the Foxy pirate ship's sail as well, Luffy offers to make them a new logo. The crews part without hard feelings, despite the crudity of Luffy's artwork. Later in the One Piece series, in a filler arc, The Straw Hats meet up with Foxy again. Luffy saves Foxy, and the two subordinates that were not taken from Foxy, Hamburger and Porche. Foxy's old boat has been taken over by other pirates that Foxy originally won in an earlier Davy Back Fight. Luffy takes the ship back for Foxy, but then Foxy decides to get revenge on the Straw Hat crew. The Straw Hats easily defeat Foxy, but allows him to retain his dignity, but most likely will still follow Luffy to One Piece/Raftel. Foxy ate the Devil Fruit Noro Noro no Mi (ノロノロの実 Slow Slow) which allows him to fire microscopic particles as beams of light that can slow down his enemies or other objects for 30 seconds (he demostrates this by slowing down a cannon ball fired at him... only to get hit by the cannonball anyway when he was gloating over its power for too long). When he cheats, he frequently uses these powers to increase the impact of his attacks or stop his opponents in their tracks. Luffy manages to beat this power by using a shard from a mirror he found on Foxy's ship, reflecting the Noroma photons back at him, then delivering a final blow with a 30 second delay. When Foxy uses his Noro Noro no Mi powers, he always holds his hands in the same position: his thumb, ring and middle fingers are pressed together while his other two fingers are pointing upwards. Apparently, his Noro Noro Beam happens whenever he does this. During the Doughnut Race he was about to use his Noro Noro Beam when Robin sprouted hands on his arms, grabbed his fingers, and (painfully) repositioned his fingers so that he was aiming at himself - - it worked. Attacks Mecha Attacks *'Gorilla Puncher #13': Foxy pilots a giant mechanical punching machine to use against his opponent. The machine's punches are flaming and are supposedly even capable of burning sea monsters. *'Noro Marble Coach Devil': Foxy traps his opponent in a chamber with the Gorilla Puncher coming towards them. At the same time, he reflects his beams all over the chamber using its mirrored back wall and Mirror Racket. Even if his opponent manages to dodge all of the beams and punches, unless they think quickly they'll be eventually crushed against the back wall by the Gorilla Puncher. Luffy was able to counter this technique by smashing the mirror wall with his fists and escaped *'Gorilla Puncher Golden Hit': Foxy punches his opponent with all of the Gorilla Puncher's flaming fists at once. This technique was powerful enough that it almost knocked Luffy out. *'Overhead throw of revenge': a technique used by Foxy on Luffy when he lost the captain fight, basically he just flips the opponent over his back and smashs him into the ground... only to wind up smashing himself into the ground as Luffy's limbs are rubber Devil Fruit Attacks *'Noro Noro Beam': Foxy's normal Devil Fruit attack. He fires off a beam that slows an opponent down for 30 seconds. *'Kyuubi Rush': When an opponent is slowed down by Noro Noro Beam, Foxy launches a barrage of punches at his victim. After the 30 seconds of slowness has passed, the combined impact of his punches strike his opponent at the same time. *'Megaton Kyuubi Rush': Same as Kyuubi Rush, only that he preforms it whilst wearing spiked boxing gloves, furthering the damage from the punches. *'Kagami Racket': Foxy shoots his Noro Noro Beam into a mirror in his hand, which makes it possible for Foxy to split his Noro Noro Beam into multiple beams, making it harder to dodge. *'Noro Noro Beam Sword': Works like the Noro Noro Beam, but it doesn't restrain the whole body, just areas hit by the blade. The beam sword can be moved around freely, so hitting the opponent with it is easier then hitting the opponent with the Noro Noro Beam. Merchandise He was featured in the One Piece Full Color R Gashapon series. Trivia * Foxy's fight record is 920 wins 1 loss (against Luffy). * Foxy was in the Japanese version of One Piece Grand Battle Rush!, however he was one of 4 characters that was cut from the English version of the game. The Davy Back Games were turned into mini-games with Usopp and the Veggie pirates as the challengers instead, although his crew are still seen in the background of the mini-games. *Foxy was the first villain to ever been saved by Luffy (anime only). *Foxy seems to be much less evil character were given distinct laughs. Foxy follows this tradition with a strange laugh that sounds like "Fehfehfehfehfeh". *In a recent character popularity poll, Foxy was voted the 95th most popular character in One Piece.Poll Results: One Piece Manga - Vol.43 Page 219, Results 51-99 References Category:Male Category:Human Category:Pirates Category:Pirate Captains Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Fighters Who Use Technology Category:Martial Artists Category:Foxy Pirates